


Daddy's Favorite Midnight Memories

by StylinCookie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gay Smut, Harry Smut, Louis Smut, M/M, Multi, Oops, Threesome, ashton smut, its pretty intense, larry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinCookie/pseuds/StylinCookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ashton was speechless. He put his hand on his mouth and he was blushing uncontrollably. Harry just started laughing and he bit his lip. He stood up and grabbed Ashton’s hand “We’re gonna make some midnight memories baby.” I had to admit, Ashton was looking super fucken hot. He was always the last one to reply so i thought he wasn’t fond of me, or Harry since he was the rebellious type. But if he was fond of us, why did he reply last?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Favorite Midnight Memories

Daddy’s Favorite Midnight Memories

Larrton Smut

(Louis/Harry/Ashton)

Threesome

It all started off with Harry Styles, the hottest frat boy in the whole college, inviting me and my friends to his party. Which of course, was filled with people drinking, smoking and sex. I was surprised that Harry, invited me out of all people. Why would he choose a fat, ugly dork like me?

The party was being held on Saturday, and it is now Wednesday. That means I only have 4 days to get ready. What will I wear?

I REALLY wanted to impress him cause i have a major crush on him. But, the thing is, what outfit would impress Harry?

And then i thought, he’s a bad boy, who wears all black, has piercings, tattoos, and drinks practically all of the time. I thought of the perfect outfit.

 

On Saturday morning, I woke up and smiled. Today was the party, that means i get to see Harry’s reaction to the new me. I blushed, whenever I think of him, I get chills down my spine and I start to feel really warm.

I got out of bed and ate some cereal. After I ate, I got in the shower. I took an extremely long shower and washed up well so I would still look good tonight. After I got out, I put on my boxers and went to my closet. I found my tight black jeans and slipped them on. I started to do my hair and wondered which style I should put it in today. I decided to go with a simple quiff, since a lot of my friends say I look good with it.

I got eye liner from the drawer and put it under my eyes. I thought I looked decent. I put on deodorant and found my black t-shirt. Or should I wear a muscle tee? Ugh. Either way I would look horrible. I put on the t-shirt, took it off, then put the muscle tee. I thought I looked way better with the muscle tee. I looked in the mirror one last time. I looked at my lip and smiled at the lip ring. I had gotten it pierced on Thursday, just for Harry.

I looked at the time. 5:27. I still have 3 and a half hours to go. I texted my friends and asked them if they wanted to meet up. Niall was the first one to reply, as usual. Then Zayn, Liam, Calum, Michael, Luke and lastly, Ashton. He always replied last for some reason. They all agreed on meeting up at the coffee shop. Zayn and Liam were already there sitting at a table when I got there. “Wow, Louis, you're looking…. different today.” Liam said wide eyed. “Have you gotten ill?” Zayn said looking up and down. “Oh, shut up.” I said looking at the ground blushing. “We’re serious, what has gotten into you?” Liam questioned. “NOTHING!” I said in frustration.

After that, they just dropped it. The next time I checked my phone it was 8:45. “Shit,” I said “We need to go to the party. Its 15 minutes til it starts.”

When all 8 of us arrived it was 9:13. I was the last to walk through the door, but when I did walk in I heard a few cat calls, wolf whistles and I felt more than half the people’s eyes on me. This was new.

I looked to the right and I saw Harry staring at me, with a drink in his hand and his friends around him. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a drink of beer. I took a few gulps before Harry, of course, walked in and walked over to me. “Louis..I like this on you..You should do this more often.” He said, slowly while looking up and down. He looked at my lips, and his eyes widened. “I-is that a lip ring?”

I couldn’t help but blush and i said, “ Y-yeah, do y-you like it?” Harry nodded and bit his lip. People started shouting, “We’re playing The Nervous Game! Everyone join!”

Harry looked over to me and winked. He walked over to the game and sat down, I followed his actions. When it got to Harry’s turn, he touched my knee. I got the chills. “Are you nervous?” He asked. I shook my head, “No.”

He slowly moved his hand up my leg. “Are you nervous?” He repeated. I said,”No.” As he went higher up my leg and closer to my crotch, I started to get nervous. Soon enough, his hand was on my dick and he asked me, “Are you nervous now?” in the most seductive voice I’ve heard in my life. I groaned quietly, and nodded. Harry stood up, beer in hand, grabbed me, and took me upstairs. I drank the rest of my beer along the way. I took his beer and drank the rest of his too.

Harry lead me to a room and pushed me onto the bed. “God. You look so fucking good.” He groaned. I moaned. Harry kissed me and whispered to me,”I can’t wait to fuck you tonight.” I moaned even louder. He started to grind on me, but I flipped us so I was on top of him. My legs were on both sides of his hips. I grinded down on his member. He moaned loudly. I heard the door open suddenly. I turned around, face flushed. Ashton.

Ashton was speechless. He put his hand on his mouth and he was blushing uncontrollably. Harry just started laughing and he bit his lip. He stood up and grabbed Ashton’s hand “We’re gonna make some midnight memories baby.” I had to admit, Ashton was looking super fucken hot. He was always the last one to reply so i thought he wasn’t fond of me, or Harry since he was the rebellious type. But if he was fond of us, why did he reply last?

I was still laying on the bed when Harry and Ashton layed next to me on both sides. Harry started kissing me, and Ashton started to move his hand down my pants. I moaned into Harry’s mouth. Harry grinded on my leg. He started to moan quietly. Ashton took his hand out of my pants and stood up. He told Harry to take off his pants. Harry obliged. Ashton said to Harry,”Take his off too. Slowly.”

Harry walked over to me and said, “Stand up.” I did and he was kneeling right in front of me. At first i was confused and i asked, “W-What are you doing?” Harry looked up at me and smirked. “Shhh.” he said biting his lip. His mouth went to my hip and he used his teeth to tear off my pants and boxers. “F-fuck, Harry.” I moaned.

He grabbed my hard member and took it into his mouth. I tried to breathe steadily. He started bobbing his head. I looked to the side and saw Ashton on the bed, pants down, hand on his member. I looked down at Harry and saw him looking up at me through his eyelashes. I moaned,”Fuck Harry. I-i’m gonna c-” Harry bobbed his head further Before I could finish my sentence he said, “Cum? That’s okay baby.” while sucking my member. I began to cum and I moaned trying not to scream from the pleasure.

Ashton moaned quietly. Harry looked at him and nodded at something he mouthed.

Harry straddled Ashton and started kissing his neck. Ashton motioned for me to go over to them. I walked over to the two boys. Harry was now fully naked, grinding on Ashton. “Lay on the bed, Louis. We’re going to pleasure you, baby.” I nodded slowly and obliged.

Harry was now off of Ashton, dick hard. Ashton was lying next to me, kissing my neck, leaving me love bites all over. Harry told me,”Hey. Baby, I’m going to fuck you now while Ash sucks you off.” I moaned and bucked my hips up, looking for a source of friction.

Ashton grabbed a bottle of lube from a drawer on the nightstand, and handed it to Harry. He popped it open and squirted a lot on his hand. He rubbed it over his cock and kissed me before prepping me with his fingers. He slowly put one finger in my hole, and I automatically clenched around him, wanting more. He started pumping his finger inside of me. I moan and buck my hips back against his finger. “M-more.” I mumble.

Harry puts another finger in and pumps it in and out of me quickly. He twists and turns his fingers. He slowly adds another finger. “Taking-g my fingers so well, baby.” He groaned.

“Fuck me-e, Harry!” I almost screamed. He lined his member up with my hole and pushed in slowly. My hole tightened around his member. “D-d-daddy!” I groaned out. Harry pushed his member in further. I felt wetness around my dick, so I looked down and saw Ashton’s hair. I moaned. Harry fucked into me quickly, while Ashton was bobbing his head around my member.

I could feel my stomach tightening, so I tried to say,”I-I’m close!” But it couldn’t come out. Ashton and Harry were in a rhythm of fucking and bobbing, so they were going at the same time. I let out an extra long moan. I screamed out,”Fuck!”

I came into Ashton’s mouth. Harry finished himself off. I felt his cum inside of me. Ashton was still hard though. I looked at Harry and he nodded. I went over to Ashton and started to jerk him off while Harry kissed him. Soon enough, I was on top of Ashton grinding on his leg. Harry was sucking on Ashton’s neck leaving a hickey as red as a tomato. I pinned Ashton down and spread open his legs. I bit my lip cause damn. I leaned further towards his member but before I opened my mouth, I looked into his innocent Hazel/brown eyes and blushed. “Are you ready...daddy?” Ashton blushed too, biting his lip. He said,“Y-yes.” I put my mouth on his cock and kissed it passionately. And as a I slowly went down towards his penis he moaned “God bless the Brits.” His dick was moist at the top with pre-cum when I started sucking. Harry glanced at me with a sense of hunger in his eyes. That’s when he started giving Ashton hickeys everywhere.

Ashton moaned over and over until he finally came in my mouth. I swallowed his load while looking directly at him. “Louis..That was..amazing.” Harry said, while cuddling up to me. “Yeah, tell me about it.” Ashton said, cuddling up it me on the other side. “I love you..Daddies.” I said, and winked at them both.


End file.
